


Death Couch: The Couch that Eats

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Exorcism, Ghost busting, Ghosts, Haunting, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Shawn should not have bought a couch from a haunted house.





	Death Couch: The Couch that Eats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

“Gus, you have that look in your eye. That we-shouldn’t-have-bought-a-couch-at-a-haunted-house look in your eye.”

Speech eluded Gus – his bowl of delicious popcorn was hovering in front of him, a few inches before his mouth, almost taunting him with his goodness.

He and Shawn made a high-pitched noise in concert as the bowl tipped upside-down, spilling popcorn everywhere.

***

The haunting had begun several days after they’d moved in together. Gus would never forget Shawn’s first remark, as the couch began to drip a goo that smelled like delicious chocolate syrup: “Why couldn’t it be the BED that shakes with ominous force instead of the couch!”

“We don’t need ghosts to make that bed shake,” said Gus. 

Shawn would have laughed, or at least agreed, but that was when a trashcan collided with the back of his head and knocked him out cold.

*** 

They called Marlowe for help tracking down a medium. She knew three people, two of whom were on spiritual quest and one of whom was ‘avoiding the Illuminati’. The man who showed up was short and wearing a suit.

Two hours later, he left the place smelling of incense and pea soup. He was coated in ectoplasmic slime (“It looks like donut filling!” Shawn said, permanently ruining donuts for Gus forever.) Gus’ Geordi La Forge collector’s plate lay broken on the ground. Shawn’s Star Wars figures collection had been upended, and the Chewbacca was stacked so as to suggest something untoward was happening betwixt himself and Obi Wan.

But the house was still. The spirit had, for all intensive purposes, moved on.

*** 

“I’m so disappointed we didn’t have a murder to solve,” Shawn said, after, at Gus’ insistence, they had deep-washed every single inch of their carpet for the second time that night.

“Shawn, she was emotionally bound to that couch and only the proof of our love and happiness let her rest in peace. I didn’t have to switch out of my delightful silk jammies. That is a win.”

“YOU’RE a win.” Shawn kissed Gus’ lips. “And that’s why we’re together.” Then he gently scraped some ectoplasm from Gus’ cheek. “You have some lemony goo on you.”

Gus only hit Shawn with his carefully-cleaned and recently-pressed throw pillow twice as he flailed to get away from his finger.


End file.
